Opportunity
by aerogirl84
Summary: Emily Prentiss est à la tête de la BAU tandis que l'ancien Agent Hotchner profite d'une vie sans enquête auprès de son fils Jack. Jusqu'à ce que, la situation change...


Bonjour à tous. Alors aucun des personnages de Criminal Minds ne m'appartiennent. Dommage sinon Hotch et Prentiss...voilà voilà.

L'histoire se situe après le départ de Hotch dans la série, du coup Jack à environ 14 ans.

J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire. Bonne lecture et hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

« Papa, message de Tonton Dave » cria Jack depuis le salon.

Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps de reposer le téléphone que son père déboulait dans le salon pour vérifier le contenu du message. Aaron Hotchner se permit un soupir de soulagement une fois sa lecture terminée, chose qui n'échappa pas à l'œil maintenant exercé de son fils.

Depuis maintenant 3 mois qu'ils n'étaient plus sous protection judiciaire, il observait la même scène se reproduire, encore et encore. Jack regarda son père, un sourire moqueur planté sur le visage.

« C'est quoi ce sourire ? » demanda Hotch intrigué

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas le poste qu'on te propose si tu es si inquiet pour eux quand ils partent en mission. Ou alors c'est que tu ne fais pas confiance à Emily pour diriger l'équipe à ta place… » Répondit Jack, en laissant planer sa dernière phrase comme un défi.

Aaron regarda son fils, et réalisa à quel point il avait grandi. Il avait devant lui un adolescent et plus un petit garçon. Et malheureusement pour lui, il était diablement futé et observateur pour son âge.

Tout avait commencé par ce poste de consultant à la BAU que le FBI lui avait proposé après leur retour à la vraie vie. Hotchner avait décliné leur offre, voulant profiter de Jack et de leur nouvelle vie, loin des dangers et des voyages à l'autre bout du pays sans se voir pendant plusieurs jours.

Mais à peine une semaine plus tard, les crises d'angoisses et les cauchemars avaient débutés Le pire étant les réveils en pleine nuit sans pouvoir se rassurer sur le fait que tout cela n'était pas réellement arrivé. Le fait de savoir qu'il pouvait enfin être de nouveau avec eux et ne pas le faire le rendaient littéralement malade. Alors il avait appelé Rossi.

Apres une longue conversation, et soucieux d'apaiser son ami, David Rossi avait décidé qu'il lui enverrait un message rapide dans l'avion au début de l'enquête pour lui dire où ils partaient, et un au retour pour le rassurer sur l'état de ses anciens coéquipiers. Cela ne devait durer que quelques semaines, mais Aaron était vite devenu accroc à ces petits texto et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand le deuxième tardait trop à arriver.

Sortant de ses pensées, Aaron vit que son fils le regardait toujours, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Il réfléchit une seconde à sa dernière phrase : « _Ou alors c'est que tu ne fais pas confiance à Emily pour diriger l'équipe à ta place… »_ Il sourit à cette idée. Jamais il ne pourrait douter des qualités de meneuse de Prentiss, d'où sa recommandation à ce poste.

« Non Jack, je sais qu'elle est capable de faire des miracles dans cette unité. Je m'inquiète pour el…eux ! » Se reprit-il rapidement, « ce sont mes amis. Et puis elle pourrait ne pas apprécier de me voir débarquer comme ça, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je doute de ses capacités. »

« Arrête de te chercher des excuses papa ! Je reprends l'école dans moins d'une semaine, il serait tant que tu reprennes toi aussi ta vie. »

Sur ces mots, Jack grimpa les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre, laissant son père abasourdit. Il n'avait pas l'impression de louper quelque chose en s'occupant de son fils à plein temps. Malgré tout, Jack avait raison, les vacances terminées il n'y aurait rien pour le distraire de ses inquiétudes et il deviendrait rapidement insupportable à vivre.

A l'étage Jack ruminait contre lui-même. Il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter comme ça. Après tout son père faisait ça en grande partie pour lui, pour lui donner une stabilité qu'il n'avait pas en travaillant pour la BAU. Il s'assit devant son PC et ouvrit ses mails. Un sourire éclaira son visage en voyant qu'elle lui avait répondu.

 **A plusieurs mètres au-dessus des nuages.**

Emily Prentiss posa son portable sur la tablette devant elle après avoir envoyé son mail. Son regard tomba sur Rossi qui comme à son habitude depuis plusieurs mois était penché sur le sien afin d'envoyer un message également.

« Allez, dit moi qui c'est. Donne-moi un indice sur cet homme à qui tu envois des mails à chaque fois qu'on est dans l'avion. » Demanda JJ en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est un homme ? » Demanda Emily amusée

« En un mot : ton sourire. Ça se voit que tu es trop heureuse de le lire et de lui écrire.

« Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la brune en soupirant

« Nope ! » sourit-elle. Mais je te promets que je saurais garder le secret. Ca fait plus d'un mois Emily, j'ai le droit d'avoir son nom au moins»

Résignée, la jeune femme reprit son téléphone pour afficher le nom de son contact à l'écran avant de le tourner vers son amie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la surprise puis la déception s'afficher sur le visage de sa collègue.

« Ce n'est pas franchement ce que j'espérais. » dit finalement JJ, ses espoirs de romance tombant à l'eau.

Prentiss fut étonné que la situation ne paraisse pas plus étrange à son amie. Elle-même avait été profondément surprise quand Jack avait pris contact pour la première fois avec elle. Voyant le trouble de son chef, l'agent Jarrow se mit en devoir de lui expliquer son point de vue.

« Si Hotch te demande de lui dire ce que Jack te raconte tu l'enverras sur les roses. Chose que moi, par exemple, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à faire étant donné nos liens avec nos enfants respectifs. Et Jack le sait pertinemment. » Elle fit une pause avant de réaliser « Enfin si Hotch est au courant que toi et Jack vous vous écrivez. »

Elle vit Emily se mordre la lèvre et comprit qu'elle avait vu juste.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler à Hotch dernièrement et maintenant c'est un peu tard pour le faire. » expliqua-t-elle pour se justifier.

«Tu n'as pas eu le temps de l'appeler en 6 semaines ? » s'exclama JJ

Emily baissa les yeux, songeant que la seule fois où elle avait eu son ancien patron au téléphone était il y a trois mois. Entendre sa voix chaude et rassurante l'avait torturé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Le constat était sans appel : Aaron Hotchner lui manquait, viscéralement. Elle avait douloureusement envie de le voir, de le toucher et cette prise de conscience l'avait effrayé. A tel point qu'elle avait évité tout contact téléphonique depuis. Il avait rendu la tâche facile à vrai dire car il n'avait jamais rappelé également.

« Il n'a pas pris de nouvelles non plus » se défendit-elle finalement

« Emily ! On parle de Hotch là. A part Rossi je ne crois pas qu'il appelle qui que ce soit. » Rigola –t'elle.

Finalement Emily se mit à rire aussi avant de se concentrer sur l'atterrissage du jet qui entamait sa descente.

 **Le lendemain matin**

« Allez papa, dépêche-toi ! » cria Jack depuis la porte d'entrée

Aaron Hotchner se regarda dans la glace une dernière fois avant de jeter sa cravate sur le lit. Il déboutonna le dernier bouton de sa chemise et enfila sa veste avant de rejoindre son fils.

« Tout ça pour pas la mettre » rit ce dernier en le voyant.

Le jeune homme était euphorique, après une longue discussion la veille au soir, Jack avait réussi à convaincre son père de prendre le poste de consultant, où au moins d'en parler avec ses anciens équipiers pour connaitre leur avis. Ce que son père ignorait, et heureusement pour lui, c'est qu'il avait passé deux heures dans sa chambre à discuter avec Prentiss par mail afin de connaitre son point de vue sur un retour éventuel de son père.

Ce qui n'était pas prévu en revanche c'est la décision rapide d'aller dès le lendemain à la BAU pour voir ses collègues et amis leur faire une surprise et évoquer la possibilité de ce poste. Aaron avait compris l'importance de son travail pour Jack et préférait battre le fer pendant qu'il était chaud.

Jack espérait simplement qu'Emily ne serait pas fâchée contre lui que ce qui n'était qu'une hypothèse hier soir devienne réel dès le petit matin.

 **Au bureau au même moment**

Emily arriva au bureau, saluant sans les voir les usagers de l'immeuble. Elle soupira d'aise en arrivant dans les locaux, réalisant qu'elle était la première arrivée.

Jack l'avait prise de court hier soir. Elle avait senti que ses mails attendaient une réponse franche et elle avait répondu avec la même sincérité que lors de leurs échanges précédents. Mais une fois seule dans son lit, les images de son ancien patron travaillant à leurs côtés l'avaient hanté toute la nuit. Oh elle n'allait pas se plaindre, ce n'était pas des rêves désagréables pour la plupart. Mais se réveiller au petit matin avec l'impression d'avoir passionnément fait l'amour à son ancien chef avait de quoi déstabiliser n'importe qui. Même la douche brulante qu'elle avait prise ce matin n'avait pas réussi à lui faire oublier la chaleur de ses mains sur sa peau nue.

Emily Prentiss secoua la tête comme pour évacuer ses pensées de son esprit. Il lui fallait de la paperasse pour se concentrer sur autre chose et ça tombait bien, elle devait faire son rapport sur la dernière enquête.

Elle était tellement absorbée par sa tâche qu'elle ne vit pas ses collègues arriver les uns après les autres pour prendre leurs postes respectifs.

Après 30 minutes de concentration intense, les premiers signes de fatigue se firent sentir. Lorsqu'elle se trouva à observer le vol d'une mouche dans son bureau, Emily en déduisit qu'une pause devenait absolument nécessaire. En ouvrant la porte elle tomba sur JJ et Pénélope qui grimpait les marches à sa rencontre, des larmes aux bords des yeux issue d'une crise de fou rire pas encore terminée. A la vue de ses deux amies, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire également.

« Visiblement votre soirée a été bonne » Dit Emily gaiement

La veille au soir, les femmes de l'équipe étaient sorties voir un spectacle de strip tease sur les conseils de Pénélope. Emily n'avait pas voulu les accompagner, trop perturbée par sa correspondance avec Jack. Forcé de constaté qu'elle avait loupé un bon moment entre copines.

« J'ai fait des rêves des plus intéressants, pas toi JJ ? » révéla Garcia avec un clin d'œil entendu.

JJ rougit légèrement et Emily repensa furtivement à ses propres passions nocturnes et étouffa un rire pour se donner contenance.

Mais le rire se transforma rapidement en toux lorsqu'elle vit l'objet de ses tourments entrer dans l'open space.

JJ lui tapota le dos avec gentillesse lorsqu'une voix cristalline explosa.

« Hotch !Jack » cria la tornade rose qu'était Pénélope en fonçant sur son ancien patron. Celui-ci n'eut qu'une seconde pour ouvrir les bras et y accueillir la jeune femme tandis qu'elle le quittait déjà pour embrasser Jack.

Le reste de l'équipe de profiler la rejoignit afin de saluer les deux hommes Hotchner tandis qu'Emily et JJ observait la scène. Cette dernière se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant la mine défaite de son amie.

« Respire Em. » Dit-elle sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire moqueur.

Elle sentit dans son dos le regard noir de sa collègue pendant qu'elle rejoignait le groupe afin d'embrasser les nouveaux arrivants. A peine avait-elle salué Jack que celui-ci grimpait pour retrouver Emily qui tentait de retrouver une respiration plus calme.

« Hey ! » Dit-il timidement

« Salut Jack » répondit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Le jeune garçon sembla se détendre d'un coup à cette étreinte, ce qui n'échappa pas à la profiler.

Leurs conversations écrites les avaient beaucoup rapprochés mais il s'était sans aucun doute inquiété de sa façon d'être avec lui quand ils se reverraient.

« Je suis tellement contente de te voir » dit-elle en le regardant tendrement afin de le rassurer pleinement sur ses sentiments à son égard.

« Alors tu n'es pas fâché contre moi, que l'on arrive à l'improviste comme ça ? »

Emily sentit une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir en regardant cet enfant qu'elle avait vu grandir de loin et qui en quelques jours était devenu son moment de bonheur au sortir des enquêtes.

« Malheureusement je crois que je n'arriverais pas à être fâché contre toi-même si je le voulais » rit elle en posant une main sur sa joue.

Aaron observait la scène depuis l'étage inférieur sans comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Jack avait quasiment ignoré JJ qu'il connaissait très bien pour courir littéralement vers Prentiss. La complicité entre eux était évidente et le profiler tentait malgré lui de comprendre d'où elle pouvait venir. Se sentant observé, il tourna la tête pour voir JJ et s'avança vers elle, lisant dans son regard qu'elle avait les réponses à ses questions.

« Comment ? »

« Par mail, depuis un peu moins de deux mois. » Dit-elle en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir mais consciente qu'elle allait mettre son amie dans une position délicate.

Lorsque les yeux de l'ancien et de la nouvelle chef de la BAU se croisèrent enfin quelque secondes plus tard, JJ comprit que la situation allait effectivement devenir compliquée. Aaron grimpa les marches tranquillement mais son regard était froid et la femme en haut des escaliers frissonna tandis qu'elle soutenait son regard.

« Prentiss . » Dit-il avec un ton professionnel dénué de toute chaleur.

« Hotchner. Une conversation dans mon bureau je présume. » Répondit la jeune femme une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Il hocha la tête et pénétra dans ce qui avait été son bureau pendant de nombreuses années tandis qu'elle fermait la porte dernière eux. Croisant le regard inquiet de Jack, elle s'autorisa un clin d'œil et le jeune garçon se mit à sourire, rassuré.

« Allez viens Jack, on t'emmène chez Garcia pour un vrai petit déjeuner pendant « l'entretien » de ton père. » Dit Dave que la situation semblait particulièrement amuser.

Emily regarda Jack partir avec les membres de son équipe et quitter le plateau. Visiblement tout le monde étaient conscient que ce qui se passerait dans les prochaines minutes dans ce bureau serait explosif. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'espérer que la conversation serait cordiale que déjà la voix cassante de son ancien supérieur résonnait dans la pièce.

« De quoi diable parles-tu avec mon fils depuis des semaines. »

« De choses et d'autres »Dit-elle nonchalamment

« Prentiss… » Menaça t'il

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise. Oui je communique avec Jack depuis plusieurs semaines. Oui j'aurais sûrement dû vous en parler avant. Mais non, je ne vous direz pas un mot de ce que Jack ou moi nous nous écrivons. » Dit –elle d'un ton si calme et posé qu'elle s'en étonna elle-même.

« Je te demande pardon ! » s'emporta-t-il, se rapprochant d'elle et la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Emily déglutit devant son regard mais le soutint tout de même.

« Si Jack m'écrit c'est qu'il a confiance en moi, et qu'il sait que je ne le trahirais pas. »

« Donc tu me trahis moi ! » cria t'il frustré en lui tourna le dos

« Oh mon Dieu Hotch on parle de mails, échangés avec un adolescent qui a besoin d'une présence féminine. Présence féminine qui ne balancera pas tout à son père s'il l'exige. Et moi aussi ça me fait du bien de l'avoir » avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. « Lorsque j'ai ouvert mes mails hier soir et que j'ai vu qu'il m'avait écrit, c'était tellement réconfortant. L'enquête était difficile et Jack a été une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. »

Aaron regarda Emily, comprenant qu'elle était complétement sincère et se sentit fautif de lui avoir reproché quelque chose qui visiblement leur faisait du bien à son fils et à elle.

« Je suis désolé, je devrais savoir mieux que personne combien il est agréable de penser à Jack surtout après une enquête longue où les victimes sont des enfants. » Dit-il pour apaiser la situation.

Il comprit en voyant le regard étonné de son interlocutrice qu'il venait au contraire de mettre de l'huile sur des braises encore fumantes. En effet, aussi clair que 1 et 1 font deux, Emily comprit que le mystérieux interlocuteur de Rossi dans l'avion depuis des mois n'était autre que son ancien patron. Et que non content de prendre juste des nouvelles, il lui donnait des informations sur leur enquêtes.

Cette fois-ci ce fut à la jeune femme de se mettre dans une colère noire.

« Qui a trahi l'autre maintenant ! » hurla t'elle en le fusillant de ses yeux sombres.

Aaron sera les poings, conscient que c'était à son tour d'en prendre pour son grade, mais pas sûr d'être prêt à l'assumer.

« J'étais inquiet. » se justifia-t-il

« Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi pour faire du bon travail ?» S'étonna-t-elle.

« Non, bien sûr que non. J'étais inquiet….pour l'équipe »ajouta-t-il sachant que ce n'était là qu'une demi vérité.

« De mieux en mieux » se vexa la jeune femme en croisant les bras sous la poitrine.

Son air mutin et sa position de défense le firent sourire inconsciemment ce qui énerva d'autant plus Emily.

« Ça vous amuse ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Je donnerais ma vie pour chacun des membres de cette unité Hotch, ça me rend folle que vous pensiez que je puisse les mettre en danger. »

Les yeux bruns qui le fixaient devenaient humides et il s'en voulut d'être assez lâche pour ne pas lui avouer la raison de son inquiétude et le contenu des texto de Rossi.

 _Flash back_

 _Au milieu des cartons et des sacs éparpillés partout, Jack réussit finalement à trouver ce qu'il cherchait et tendit victorieusement la télécommande à son père._

 _Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils s'étaient installés dans cet appartement, deux jours à retrouver son vrai prénom, sa vraie identité. La priorité pour Jack avait été de brancher la télé et maintenant les deux hommes été avachis sur le canapé lorsqu'un visage familier apparut sur l'écran._

 _« C'est Emily ! » s'écria Jack reconnaissant la belle brune._

 _Aaron monta le son pour apercevoir la profiler s'exposer volontairement devant les journalistes dans un simulacre d'autorité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsqu'il la vit rejeter dédaigneusement un policier avant de finir l'interview, laissant dans son sillage une journaliste éberluée._

 _Il n'y avait pas 36 possibilités à ce comportement et Aaron connaissait assez bien leur stratégie pour comprendre que la jeune femme venait de s'exposer délibérément afin de servir d'appât au tueur._

 _Se mettre en danger pour éviter des pertes civiles, une partie du job qu'Emily Prentiss avait tendance à un peu trop expérimenter à son goût. Angoissé comme jamais à l'idée de la savoir risquer sa vie Hotch avait tenté d'appeler Rossi dans la foulée, mais il avait dû se résigner à laisser un message sur sa boite vocale._

 _Deux jours d'attentes interminables s'en étaient suivis avant de finalement recevoir un texto de son ami lui indiquant qu'ELLE allait bien. Et puis sans prévenir, les cauchemars où elle appelait à l'aide sans qu'il ne puisse l'aider, la panique de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Lorsque David avait débarqué à l'appartement ce soir-là, Aaron était épuisé._

 _« Tu as dormi quand pour la dernière fois Aaron ? »_

 _« Je fais des cauchemars » expliqua ce dernier avec un ton las_

 _Rossi posa une main compatissante sur son épaule._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Qu'en étant chef elle ne prendrait plus de risque ? Tu la connais aussi bien que moi pour savoir qu'elle préférera se mettre en danger plutôt qu'un membre de l'équipe. »_

 _Hotch voulu d'abord détromper son ex collègue sur la personne qui occupait ses nuits mais renonça en voyant à son regard que ce serait inutile._

 _« Je sais mais avant j'étais là pour couvrir ses arrières. » avoua-t-il, soulagé de cet aveu_

 _Il y eu un bref silence avant que David se lève et se dirige vers la porte._

 _« Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir blessé que tu penses que je laisserais lui arriver quelque chose de mal ou flatté que tu me face assez confiance pour m'avouer que tu tiens à elle de cette façon. En attendant que tu te décides un jour à venir de nouveau « assurer ses arrières » je te tiendrais au courant de certaines choses pour apaiser tes nuits. »_

Emily remarqua que l'homme en face d'elle semblait parti dans ses pensées et en profita pour l'observer discrètement Sa peau délicieusement halée, signe de 3 mois de vacances au soleil avec Jack. Elle devinait sous la chemise une musculature un peu plus affirmé que dans ses souvenirs et pensa aux séances de sport quotidiennes dont lui avait parlé le jeune garçon. Lorsque son regard se posa sur ses mains, elle sentit une vague de désir lui tordre le ventre. Depuis qu'il était arrivé au bureau, il n'était que froideur et distance. Ils ne s'étaient même pas touchés. Un soupir de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ce son sembla sortir Hotch de ses pensées et il planta son regard sur l'origine du bruit. Il vit les lèvres rouges de la jeune femme s'ouvrir et une langue venir humecter la peau fine dans un réflexe dont elle ne devait même pas avoir conscience. Lui par contre, se rendait bien compte de l'effet que cela procurait sur son propre corps et il se mit à douter de sa capacité à finir leur discussion sans avoir expérimenté la douceur de sa bouche. Mon dieu que cette femme était belle.

Emily sentit un frisson glacé lui descendre dans le dos tandis que les yeux noirs qui lui faisaient face ne laissaient aucun doute sur les intentions de son propriétaire envers ses lèvres. Il voulait l'embrasser, et pas d'une façon tendre et retenue visiblement.

Elle se demanda comment ils avaient pu en arriver d'une dispute à propos de son manque de confiance en elle à ce désir qu'elle lisait dans son regard. Depuis quand Aaron Hotchner se permettait t-il d'être aussi expressif et d'avoir se genre de pensées envers elle.

Elle pencha la tête, haussant un sourcil, essayant de comprendre le raisonnement qui avait germé dans l'esprit de son ancien collègue.

Avisant le regard dubitatif de la jeune femme, Aaron se força à respirer, tentant d'oublier ce qu'il avait voulu faire quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Ne te méprend pas, j'adore chacun des membres de cette équipe mais je dois bien admettre qu'il n' y a qu'une seule personne dont je me sois vraiment inquiété dernièrement".

L'intensité de son regard sur elle leva toutes interrogations à propos de l'identité de cette fixait son visage comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Emily déglutit difficilement, sa poitrine tapant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle eu l'impression que son coeur allait en sortir. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer et sa respiration devenir anarchique tandis qu'un sourire amusé apparaissait sur le visage de son tortionnaire.

Visiblement il était complètement conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle et ne comptait pas arrêter pour autant. Aaron Hotchner la désirait, et il lui montrait ouvertement.

Si son corps était totalement conscient de la situation, son esprit n'arrivait pas à assimiler cet état de faits et lui criait de fuir ce qui n'était absolument pas possible. Comment cet homme qu'elle admirait, fantasmait pouvait la vouloir elle.

Sans être sûr de la capacité de portance de ses jambes, elle contourna le bureau, mettant volontairement un obstacle entre eux.

Aaron vit la jeune femme s'éloigner physiquement de lui et se mis à douter. Et si il s'était trompé sur les signes qu'il avait lu chez elle quelques instants auparavant. Et si sa fuite était sa façon à elle de lui dire qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant il n'avait pas envie de faire marche arrière. Rien ni personne ne pouvait l'empecher aujourd'hui, dans ce bureau de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait (enfin) pris conscience de ses sentiments à son égard.

"A part la principale intéressée" pensa t-il en la voyant lui tourner le dos

Emily sentit sa nuque la brûler sous l'insistance de son regard.

" Vraiment besoin d'un verre" murmura t-elle pour elle même en ouvrant le placard, heureuse de ne plus faire face à l'objet de ses tourments pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur la bordure du verre qu'elle tentait d'attraper, incapable de s'en saisir tandis que deux mains puissantes se glissaient autour de sa taille, glissant sur son chemisier en soie. Autant pour elle, la réflexion attendrait, son cerveau venant de se mettre hors service à l'instant ou il l'avait touché.

"Ne t'enfuis pas..." supplia t-il contre sa nuque.

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit le torse musclé d'Aaron se coller contre son dos et s'appuya contre lui pour ne pas défaillir. Enhardi par le poids d'Emily contre sa poitrine, il fit remonter sa main le long de son ventre, caressant le galbe d'un sein avant de prolonger son ascension jusqu'à la peau nue de son cou. Un soupir lui échappa au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau et elle tourna la tête pour plonger dans le regard brulant de désir de son partenaire.

"Je peux encore arrêter..." dit-il alors qu'il ne souhaitait que pouvoir enfin l'embrasser.

Emily comprit qu'il lui laissait le choix, et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, elle sourit. Un sourire qui fit exploser le coeur d'Aaron et resserrer son étreinte sur la brunette.

"Je n'en suis pas certaine"insinua t'elle moqueuse, approchant sensuellement sa bouche de ses lèvres.

Elle sentit la main sur son ventre qui le maintenait contre lui relâcher sa délicieuse pression et la chaleur de son corps s'éloigner du sien avec une frustration sans précedent.

"Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi" s'amusa t-il avant de déglutir en la voyant s'approcher sensuellement de lui.

Ses jambes tapèrent contre le bureau dans son dos et il vit Emily s'approcher laissant sa main remonter le long du bras de Hotch, carressant ses muscles tendus. Elle laissa son doigt glisser jusqu'à l'ouverture de sa chemise et frissonna lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent sa peau.

"J'ai peut être mal interprété ton regard tout à l'heure" le questionna t-elle, sa voix rendue incertaine par l'envie

Hotch fut de nouveau absorbé dans la contemplation de ses lèvres pulpeuses et brillantes. Il sentit sa main fine se glisser dans sa nuque, l'attirant vers elle jusqu'à frôler l'objet de son désir sans pour autant lui offrir complètement.

N'y tenant plus, Aaron glissa une main puissante dans son dos, attirant enfin la jeune femme contre son torse. A moitié assis sur le bureau, il sentit le souffle de la jeune femme contre sa bouche et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser d'une intensité dont il ne se savait pas capable.

Emily sentit la main d'Aaron se perdre dans ses cheveux, et gémit de plaisir devant son ardeur. Aussitôt, sa langue rencontra la sienne et une vague d'émotion la submergea. Elle sentit la main dans son dos descendre le long des fesses tandis que d'un mouvement il échangeait leur place pour l'assoir complétement sur le bureau. A bout de souffle, mais ne voulant interrompre leur échange, elle sentit Aaron prendre place entre ses jambes tandis qu'il emprisonnait son visage entre ses deux mains, incapable d'étancher sa soif d'elle. Sa langue contre la sienne, ses lèvres torturant sa bouche, l'embrassant comme jamais elle ne l'avait été.

La sonnerie du téléphone d'Aaron les firent revenir à la réalité du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Incapable de répondre pour le moment, Il plongea son regard de celui d'Emily, qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

"J'ai...bien ...interprété... je suppose..." Dit-elle, en reprenant son souffle.

Elle était tellement belle, encore rose de plaisir, la bouche gonflée et rouge par l'intensité de leurs baisers qu' Aaron sentit une décharge de désir pulser entre ses jambes. D'ailleurs, vu leur position, elle ne devait pas ignorer l'effet que leur échange avait produit sur lui.

"Je suis désolé..." se justifia t'il, s'éloignant doucement de la chaleur de ses cuisses.

"Ce n'est pas parce que ça ne se voit pas que je ne suis pas dans le même état" rougit -elle à son tour, ne voulant pas le laisser seul dans l'embarras.

Ils se sourirent, un éclat de fierté d'avoir pu mettre l'autre dans cet état en un seul baiser.

Emily frissonna, en pensant à ce que ce serait de pouvoir enfin se laisser aller avec lui si elle était déjà ainsi juste en l'embrassant. Elle sentait la chaleur de la main de Hotch sur son genou, et le vit se rapprocher de nouveau, attiré comme un aimant tandis qu'il continuait son ascension sur sa cuisse.

"Hotch." le prévient elle, consciente qu'elle était à fleur de peau et que leur passion ne demandait qu'à s'embraser à nouveau.

Il arrêta son mouvement lorsque le téléphone de la jeune femme se mit à sonner à son tour.

"Prentiss" dit-elle en décrochant, laissant le haut parleur pour Hotch.

"Je te dérange?" Demanda Rossi, un sourire dans la voix

"Non, pas du tout" dit-elle, entendant le sous entendu dans la question de Rossi.

"Sûre? Je m'en voudrais d'interrompre votre entretien. Vous avez terminé alors?"

Cette fois plus de doute possible, il y avait un double sens dans ses questions.

"Pas tout à fait, il reste quelques détails que nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps d'évoquer." répondit-elle en entrant dans son jeu, jetant un regard séducteur à l'homme qui se tenait encore debout entre ses cuisses. Ses deux mains puissantes, posées sur ses fesses, sans comprendre comment elles étaient arrivées là.

"L'important c'est que Hotch ait pu t'exprimer ses principaux besoins et envies oralement afin que tu prennes une décision en toute connaissance de cause." Rit il franchement cette fois.

Emily se mit à rire doucement tandis qu'Aaron plongeait sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, ne sachant plus si il devait rire ou se mortifier de ce qu'il entendait.

"Tu sais que j'ai envie de te tuer Dave!" râla t'il, son souffle dans son cou faisant frissonner Emily

"Oh ne sois pas si violent. Je n'ai même pas dit à Prentiss à quel point c'était important pour toi de "surveiller ses arrières".

Rossi entendit deux rires significatifs sans savoir que les "arrières" d'Emily était particulièrement bien entourés en ce moment même.

"Laissez nous 5 minutes" dit Emily en raccrochant.

Il fallait quand même qu'elle évoque avec lui l'éventualité de son retour et ce qui en découlerait pour eux.

"CE genre de chose, dit 'elle en montrant les mains de Hotch qui n'avaient toujours pas bougées, risque de compliquer notre travail si tu reviens dans l'unité."

Hotch la regarda, et elle sentit la force et la détermination qu'elle aimait tant chez lui dans ses yeux.

"Si c'est une façon de savoir si je vais faire marche arrière, la réponse est non. J'ai mis trop de temps à accepter mes sentiments pour toi pour y renoncer maintenant. "

Le cœur d'Emily loupa un ou deux battements à ces mots, et finalement s'emballa lorsqu'elle sentit Hotch se pencher sur son cou, embrassant la peau fine qui s'y trouvait.

"Tu vas devoir être sous mes ordres."

"C'est quelque chose qui me convient tout à fait" dit -il en souriant

"Et respecter mes décisions, même lorsque tu n'es pas d'accord"

"Je suis très respectueux de ma hiérarchie", sa bouche errant de nouveau dans son cou.

"Je..."

"...suis a court d'arguments?" proposa t'il, ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité de finir sa phrase.

"Tu es vraiment sûr alors?"

Aaron se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes pour un tendre baiser, se forçant à ne pas l'approfondir pour ne pas réveiller son désir.

Un soupir, mélange de frustration et de plaisir leur échappa et Emily laissa ses doutes s'envoler. Ils n'allaient enfreindre aucunes règles de fraternisation grâce à sa fonction de consultant et ses sentiments pour son ancien patron ne datant pas d'hier, sa façon d'agir avec lui ne serait pas différente. La seule difficulté serait de garder ses distances avec lui au travail pensa t'elle intérieurement.

Elle entendit les voix à l'extérieur du bureau et vit toute son équipe et Jack revenir en riant dans l'open space.

Descendant enfin du bureau, elle échangea un regard avec Hotch, qui venait de retrouver un regard beaucoup "professionnel" et ouvrit la porte afin de leur faire face. Jack était suspendu à ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'approcha du groupe, Aaron sur ses traces. Ses coéquipiers ayant été mis au courant, attendaient également la réponse du couple qui lui faisait face.

"Je vous présente notre nouveau consultant à la BAU" Dit elle finalement, un sourire sur les lèvres.

"J'aurais ainsi plus de souplesse pour être avec Jack tout en profitant des nombreuses opportunités de ce nouveau travail." expliqua Hotch en remarquant le regard étonné de Reid quand à son choix de ne pas revenir en tant qu'Agent.

"Opportunités..." s'amusa Rossi

Emily lança à regard noir à son ami avant de sentir la main de Hotch se poser dans son dos, la rapprochant de lui.

"Opportunités." répondit calmement Aaron en resserrant sa prise sur la hanche de sa compagne.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, surprise de cette démonstration en public, le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent valait toute les explications du monde.

D'ailleurs le :

"OH MY GOD" Hurlé par une Pénélope Garcia hystérique lui en fournit la meilleure des preuves.


End file.
